1998–99 Toronto Maple Leafs season
The 1998–99 Toronto Maple Leafs season was the franchise's 82nd season. Two moves occurred this season. The club moved from the Western to the Eastern Conference of the NHL. The club moved from Maple Leaf Gardens to the new Air Canada Centre arena. The Maple Leafs qualified for the playoffs and made it to the Eastern conference finals before losing out to the Buffalo Sabres. Offseason The Toronto Maple Leafs moved from the Central Division of the Western Conference to the Northeast Division of the Eastern Conference. Regular season The 1998–99 season was a tremendous improvement for the Maple Leafs over the 1997–98 season and the team got plenty of help from its new members, who included Bryan Berard, Sylvain Cote, Curtis Joseph, Alexander Karpovtsev (who led the league in +/- with +39 but wasn't eligible for the NHL Plus-Minus Award since he played in only 58 games), Yanic Perreault and Steve Thomas (who finished second on the team in points with 73). Former Vancouver Canucks head coach Pat Quinn replaced Mike Murphy as head coach of the team. Six Maple Leafs scored 20 or more goals. Toronto set a club record for most regular-season wins (45) and earned 97 points to finish second in the Northeast Division and fourth in the Eastern Conference. They lead the league in most goals for (268), and were the only team to score 200 or more even-strength goals. Maple Leaf Gardens * On February 13, 1999, the Toronto Maple Leafs ended a 67-year tradition when they played their last game at Maple Leaf Gardens. The Maple Leafs lost 6–2 to the Chicago Blackhawks. Former Leaf Doug Gilmour scored a fluke goal in that game and notorious tough guy Bob Probert scored the final NHL goal in MLG history during the third period. During the emotional post-game ceremony, legendary Canadian singer Anne Murray performed The Maple Leaf Forever, clad in a Leafs jersey. Air Canada Centre * The first Maple Leafs home game took place on February 20, 1999, versus the Montreal Canadiens, won by the Leafs 3–2 on an overtime goal by Steve Thomas. Season standings Game log Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes; PPG=Power-play goals; SHG=Short-handed goals; GWG=Game-winning goals MIN=Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SO = Shutouts; SA=Shots Against; SV=Shots saved; SV% = Save Percentage; Transactions Transactions The Maple Leafs have been involved in the following transactions during the 1998-99 season. Trades Waivers Expansion Draft Free agents | valign="top" | |} Playoffs Eastern Conference Finals The Toronto Maple Leafs and Buffalo Sabres met in the 1999 Eastern Conference Finals. The Maple Leafs were coming off a six-game series win over the Pittsburgh Penguins, while the Sabres were coming off a six-game series win themselves, over the Boston Bruins. Toronto was having its best playoff since 1994, when they last made a conference final series. Buffalo, on the other hand, was in the third round for the second consecutive year. With the series victory, the Sabres advanced to the Stanley Cup Finals for the first time in 24 years. |} Roster Awards and honors * Curtis Joseph, Runner-up, Vezina Trophy. * Curtis Joseph, Runner-up, Lester B. Pearson Award. * Pat Quinn, Runner-Up, Jack Adams Award.National Hockey League Official Guide and Record Book 2006, p. 222, Dan Diamond & Associates, Toronto, Ontario, ISBN 0-920445-98-5. References * Maple Leafs on Hockey Database Toronto Maple Leafs season, 1998–99 Toronto Maple Leafs season, 1998–99 Category:Toronto Maple Leafs seasons